warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor characters/Firestar's Quest
The following is a list of characters that do not fit the guidelines for receiving their own page, whether it be due to lack of a name, proper history, or other matters. This page lists minor characters from Firestar's Quest. Characters Tortoiseshell kittypet |affie = Kittypet |hist = Firestar is led to a Twoleg nest by Shorty in search of Sandstorm. Shorty hangs back as he claims she is short-tempered and a good fighter. Promising he can handle it, he proceeds onward, calling for Sandstorm, and is promptly confronted by the she-cat. Her fur bristles, her teeth are bared, and her back is arched as she demands to know what he is doing in her garden. Firestar tries to state he is only looking for his mate but never gets to finish his sentence as the kittypet bowls him over and rakes her claws down his side, hissing he is a trespasser. Sandstorm ends up pulling her off Firestar, and the kittypet flees back to her nest. }} Sky's father |affie = Possibly rogue |hist = Sky tells Firestar and Sandstorm as his explains his heritage that he never knew his father. He guesses that he was probably a rogue. }} Pricklenose's kits |affie = Rogue kits |family = Pricklenose (mother) |hist = Sky explains how Pricklenose's kits were taught by his mother Lowbranch, because there was a tradition for mother's to teach each others kits how to hunt instead of teaching them themselves. }} Tiny, Rock, and Bounce's father |hist = Clover tells Firestar that the father of her kits left before their kits were born. }} Kin Mate: :Clovertail (fomerly): Sons: :Rockshade: :Bouncefire: Daughter: :Tinycloud: :Sunnypelt: :Pigeonfoot: Grandsons: :Parsleyseed: :Quailfeather: Great-granddaughters: :Violetshine: :Twigbranch: Great-great-grandson: :Rootpaw: Great-great-granddaughter: :Needlepaw: |''See more''}} Hutch's mother |affie = Kittypet queen |family = Hutch (son) |hist = Hutch mentions to Firestar he has heard about cats living in the gorge, as his mother used to tell him about them. Later after Hutch becomes Shortwhisker, he mentions his mother again. Shortwhisker explains his mother told him that if cats fall asleep the night a cat died, then they will die too. }} Foxy's brother |family = Foxy (brother) |hist = When SkyClan discuss falling asleep after a cat died will cause them to die too, Sharpclaw mentions Foxy's brother. He explains Foxy slept the night his brother passed away, then was killed by a monster. Leafdapple adds that she remembers that, but Firestar insists Foxy's death after his brother's death is just a coincidence. }} Clovertail's mother |affie = Queen |hist = After Clovertail rescues Bouncekit from falling in the river, she reveals to Firestar that her mother taught her how to fish. Because of this, Firestar wonders if she has RiverClan ancestory. }} Kin Daughter: :Clovertail: :Bouncefire: :Sandynose: Granddaughters: :Tinycloud: :Birdwing: :Honeytail: Great-granddaughters: :Curlypaw: :Snipkit: :Pebbleshine: :Reedclaw: :Sunnypelt: :Pigeonfoot: Great-grandsons: :Fidgetflake: :Parsleyseed: :Finleap: :Dewspring: :Quailfeather: Great-great-granddaughters: :Violetshine: :Twigbranch: Great-great-great-grandson: :Rootpaw: Great-great-great-granddaughter: :Needlepaw: Tree |''See more''}} Notes and references Category:Minor characters pages